


Cold Flames

by n1ghtw0lf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knowhan, M/M, Slow To Update, Teen Romance, hanlee - Freeform, leehan, minsung - Freeform, slow start, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtw0lf/pseuds/n1ghtw0lf
Summary: "They always told me opposites attract each other, but I never believed it... At least until I met you, that's when I changed my mind""Ji... I know you're trying to say something sweet and all, but we are not that different, our personalities are pretty similar""Way to ruin a moment, author Lee Minho", the other boy said ironically as he rolled his eyes, "Sweetie we are literally fire and ice"





	1. Characters' introduction pt 1

**Full name: **Han Jisung

**Nicknames: **Sungie, Ji, Squirrel, Jisungie, Hannie

**Age: **17 (as the school starts)

**Birthday: **14/09

**Place of birth: **San Francisco

**Residence: **Seoul

**Species:** Half-demon of fire, half-banshee

**Normal eye color: **chestnut brown

**Other eye colors: **

⇝ crimson red

⇝ amethyst

**Hair color: **mahogany red

**Weakness: **Lee Minho, but doesn't want to admit it

**Habits:**

⇝ biting his lips out of frustration

⇝ flipping his hair back

**Personality:**

⇝ easy-going

⇝ extroverted

⇝ cheerful

⇝ blunt

**Self-Control: **sub-zero

**Confidence level: **full of himself

**Philosophy: **"Let's try not to be expelled from this school too"

**Past story: **His biological parents were transferred to Seoul for work when he was a newborn. At ten-month he and his parents were involved in a car accident, he was the only one to survive. After that, he was adopted by the Han family, close friends of his real parents. He lived his childhood happily until he hit puberty. From that moment troubles started: he started being expelled from schools as a strange accident happened when he was near, and everyone started thinking he was the culprit. His friends started to avoid him, he became an outcast as the time passed. The day he turned 17 he was expelled from the nth time, as he was going back home with his foster parents they got in a car accident. They died on the spot, he was again the only one to survive, but he had to undergo surgery to survive. After a heart transplant, his hidden powers began awakening. He didn't really understand what happened, but he became able to control flames at his own will and that scared the shit out of him. He understood everything better when he read a letter his foster parents left him in their testament, that's also when he found out who his real parents were.

**Curiosity: **

⇝ Because of the surgery, he has a very clear scar on his chest and some little ones all over his chest and back.

⇝ Can seem pretty stupid, but as an IQ that's higher than average.

⇝ His foster parents left him a very huge heritage, but he will not be able to use it completely until he will become an adult in Korea. He can take little sums to buy clothes, food, etc... He applied for a scholarship to pay the Nowhere Academy feeds.

⇝ He's fluent in English as his foster parents let him always be in contact with his biological maternal grandparents, who are Americans and let him visit them from time to time when they were alive.


	2. Characters' introduction pt 2

**Full name: **Lee Minho

**Nicknames: **Lee Know, Min, Minnie

**Age: **19 (as the school starts)

**Birthday: **25/10

**Place of birth: **Vancouver

**Residence: **Vancouver

**Species:** half-demon of ice

**Normal eye color: **chestnut brown

**Other eye colors: **

↬ bright blue

↬ white

**Hair color: **dark blue with light blue streaks

**Weakness: **Han Jisung

**Habits:**

↬ biting his lower lip

↬ tilt his head when annoyed

↬ smirk

**Personality:**

↬ easy-going

↬ bubbly

↬ kinda flirty sometimes

↬ can become really shy

**Self-Control: **"What's that?" ~Lee Minho

**Confidence level: **too high sometimes

**Philosophy: **"Don't mess with me if you don't want to become a popsicle"

**Past story: **Son of a human and an ice demon. He lived his first three years of life with his mother in Vancouver, his father came over sometimes for vacation or just to see the both of them. From when he was three to when he was six years old he lived with his father in a dimension called Crystalice. From then on he lived with his mom when he had school, while he passed his vacation with his father. They actually spent Christmas altogether as a family. He was raised up in a loving and protective environment. At school he was always bullied for his natural hair color, that's why he tried to dye it but failed as the dye faded away in like two hours. At last, he tried to cover them up with beanies. As he entered Nowhere Academy he could be himself and not hide a part of himself from his friends and he was really grateful that this kind of school existed and that there he was accepted for himself and not bullied because of it anymore.

**Curiosity:**

↬ extremely afraid of heights.

↬ Hates to be left alone, cause he always ends up thinking of unnecessary thing as that his friends don't really care about him or that they are way better without him.

↬ Everyone thinks that he is a bad boy or more likely a heart-breaker, they also started rumors that say that he is, indeed, a fuckboy, but none of this is true. In fact, he is a huge softie and in his 20 years of life, he never kissed anyone if not his own parents on the cheeks.

↬ Loves sarcasm and to roast people a lot, above all his group of friends.


	3. An explosive acceptance letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have slow updates since I'm still writing it and I have ready just like four chapters and a quarter... I'm sorry about this, but I hope you'll enjoy the story~

School. Here there was the first surreal image of that boy dream. Friends were the second one. The dream started pretty well, he was at school, he was listening and participating in his lessons, he was enjoying his time with his classmates and he was chatting with his friends in the few breaks and at lunch. And it's then that the unimaginable happened, at the start of the sixth period a window next to him shattered in pieces, then the fire alarm went off as he passed close to it. And to end it in a really beautiful way as soon as he entered in the chemistry lab every glass container in the room smashed on the ground leaving a really awful and repulsive smell in the room. And it was then when the real dream began. He was called out by the principal, it was unfairly accused of being guilty, he was suspended beforehand and within a few minutes, he was expelled 'cause of another little incident happened in the headmaster office, that was obviously not his fault. This was his daily dream. A nightmare for most people, but to him, it just highlighted the melancholic reality.

As he woke up he was covered in cold sweats and he was almost panting, he looked around realizing that he was only a dream and that he was still at home. As he sat up on his bed, he looked at his phone and cursed as soon as he saw that it was only 4:18 am. After taking a glass of water in the kitchen, he went back to his bedroom and laid down staring at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep again. Easier said than done actually. He started thinking of his dream again and again, _'Why do I have to dream about this every time? I already lived this fucking hell every single day since I started middle school'_, he thought while closing his eyes. He kept asking himself that question until he drove himself asleep without even noticing.

He woke up again four hours later, his sleep interrupted by a knock on his flat front door. He stood up, getting into a pair of sweatpants and he went to open the door. To his surprise nobody was there, he looked around the hallway but there wasn't a soul. As he was closing again the door, thinking that some random kid just wanted to play around, his eyes locked on an envelope that was left in front of his door. He kneeled down to take it and saw his name on it.

_ **To: Mr. Han Jisung** _

_ **40731 xxxxxxx Street Apt. 25** _

_ **Seoul, South Korea** _

He looked at the white envelope with a curious gaze, he really never received letters in his life if not from his grandparents when they were alive. And since his foster parents died almost a year ago the only letters he had seen were bills and nothing more. But this envelope seemed different and deep down his heart he hoped that he brought him some good news.

As he turned over the envelope he saw a sealing wax, two letters stood out from the underlying emblem, in elegant calligraphy were imprinted an _N_ and an _A_. He closed the door behind him and sat on the couch, after taking a huge breath he opened the envelope and started reading the letter.

** _Nowhere Academy_ **

** **

** _Dear student,_ **

** _ Rector magnificus Arastine DeSeriat is happy to send you your acceptance letter to Nowhere Academy, a top-class institute for young talents since 1359._ **

** _We exhort you to perfect your enrollment at the nearest Secret Office or sending your answer through magic at the Academy Enrollment Administrative Office itself. You will have to send your enrollment papers within a maximum of fourteen days from the opening of the envelope._ **

** _Here you’ll find attached a list of the necessary supply for every student (page 1) and your lessons timetable with a list of the school subjects integrated with descriptions (pages 2 and 3). We’ll like to point out that lessons will start on the 1st of September and that freshmen will be taking a quick test on August 31st. Furthermore, we want to remind you that we guarantee the students stay in our well-equipped college campus._ **

** **

** _Wishing you a radiant path at Nowhere Academy,_ **

** _Rector magnificus Arastine DeSeriat._ **

His eyes widened as he finished reading it. Accepted in such a prestigious school? HIM?! How the fuck did he do that? He didn't even remember sending an apply sheet, so how did he get accepted? As he was thinking so, he took a look at the other pages. The subjects were really weird... TOO WEIRD!

"Alright... I guess this is a fucking joke... What the hell is Divination?! And Swayntight's philosophy? And for goodness sake what kind of school lets students have weapons? Also, what are all those magic subjects?!", as he was mumbling that to himself a bulb lightened in his mind, "Wait... magic... runic... divination... herbology... alchemy... Nowhere Academy... don't tell me..."

He ran into his room and searched in his drawer for something his parents left him. As soon as he found it, he took out the blue pastel letter from the envelope and read it again. He quickly went through the part where his parents told him what he really was and rushed to read a certain part of the letter.

"FUCK!", he screamed as soon as he realized his assumption was right, "So that's it... I'm gonna go to a school for monsters..."

As he was going to fold again the letter to put it back in the drawer, his eyes caught a little note wrote at the end of the letter.

_'If you ever need help do not hesitate to call this number. He's the son of some of your parents' friends, he's trustworthy. xxx xxx xxxx'_

Jisung looked at the number, he didn't know what to do. He really didn't know anything about 'the other world', he didn't know how to send the school his enrolment papers. He didn't even know if it was a good idea to enroll at that kind of school, but at least he could go again to school without fearing to be expelled once again. Also, was that guy even aware of his existence? Did he know who he was? Or he'd be as lost as he was in that moment if he called him?

As too many questions passed through his mind, Jisung just shrugged everything off and gave a try, that surely won't kill him. He took out his phone and digited the number, he took a deep breath and then pressed the call button, waiting for someone to pick it up.

In a matter of seconds, he heard someone speaking on the other line.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi... sorry to bother you... but I... well... it might seem creepy saying it like that, but I just found your number on a letter my dead parents left me in heritage, and it says to call this number if I needed some kind of help...", Jisung ranted out trying to explain the situation at his best.

The other line fell silent for a few seconds, then the guy talked in a very surprised tone, _"Are you perhaps Han Jisung?"_

"Yeah... that's me..."

_"OH GOD! Finally! I was waiting for your call since your foster parents passed away, I was almost thinking they forgot to tell you about me!"_

"Well... They did forget... they just wrote a note at the end of their letter to me... I don't know who you are... I don't know your name... I just know that you're the son of some of my real parents' friends..."

_"THAT'S SO CRUEL!! WHY DID THEY NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT ME?!"_, he seemed like he was on the verge of crying and Jisung was starting to think if this crying boy would really be able to help him.

"Listen, dude, I really don't know. My parents didn't really let me have contacts with my real parents' friends or kins, I was just lucky enough to meet my real mother parents"

_"Oh... that... that was kind of naïve coming from them... since they knew what you are... but I guess they wanted you to have a normal childhood"_, he said giggling, _"Coming back to us... I guess you're calling me also 'cause you received a letter from Nowhere Academy"_

"Yeah... I read it a few minutes ago... but I really don't know where to find all of those things..."

_"Don't worry, I will help you. I'm coming to your house, see you in a bit"_, without waiting for an answer the unknown guy ended the call, leaving Jisung dumbfounded. How the fuck did that guy know where he lived?!

Thinking about it for a bit, the mahogany-haired guy resolved that his foster parents handed him their address in case something like this happened.

As he was waiting for that guy, he went back to the couch and took the acceptance letter, reading it again. As he passed the first few words, a red inscription showed up on the paper, it said _'This letter will self-destroy in'_, as he read so a double-digit number popped up and it slowly began making a countdown starting from ten. At that point, the letter blew itself up leaving him in a state of pure shock.


	4. The mysterious guy (gosh, why is he so pale?!)

Thirty minutes had already passed since the call and Jisung was beginning to think that the guy he talked to wouldn’t come there. However, as he was thinking so, the doorbell of the apartment rang. As he opened the door he was met with a bleachy blonde guy a bit taller than him. He was dressed in all black and his pale skin was standing out more because of that. He was standing there with a huge gummy smile printed on his face, looking at him warmly.  
“Hi, I’m the guy you were talking over the phone thirty minutes ago, sorry to be that late, but I was in Australia… It took some time to find the right portal to bring me here to Seoul”, he chuckled, “By the way, I’m Bang Chan, just call me Chan. It’s nice to see you again Ji”  
“Wait… You were in Australia?! And what do you mean by ‘nice to see you again’? I never met you before”, said the mahogany-haired boy confused.  
“I’ll explain everything to you, let’s just go inside for now”  
Jisung nodded and let the blonde enter his flat, after closing the door, he guided him to the living room and let him sit on the couch, “First of all, do you want anything to drink?”  
Chan shook his head, “I’m fine like this”  
Jisung nodded and took a sit on the couch, turning himself so he was facing the other guy, “So… Chan, right? Can you please explain me everything?”  
“I will let’s start from why I already know you. When I was little your parents where like my aunt and my uncle, they were really good friends with my parents, mostly with your mother, since your dad was a demon and he couldn’t stay too long on this dimension”, Chan continued, “When your mother got pregnant with you, your parents were so happy, they were always talking nonstop about what they could name you, they were always wondering if you would be a girl or a boy and lots of other things. They were literally already whipped for you, and so I and my parents were. I already saw you as my little brother and I always thought that it would have been amazing if we could get to grow up together. But that didn’t last long… Last time I saw you it was right before that car accident happened… My parents wanted to take you in custody, but we couldn’t… Being vampires is not easy and at that time there was a clan who was trying to hunt us, we didn’t want to put you in danger. So the Han family adopted you, we knew them, and they were trustworthy, your foster mother was also your aunt, so we knew they would protect you and keep you safe. What we didn’t know was that they intended to keep your true nature hidden from you… that was really dangerous coming from them, you’re about to go in a school fool of strange creatures and you don’t know anything at all!”, he sighed pausing for a moment, “But now I’m here and I’ll help you with anything. I’ll be also at school with you so don’t be afraid of asking me any questions”  
Jisung was shocked about the amount of information Chan gave him and it took him a bit to digest everything, “So… my mom was my aunt and she never told me anything about it… great…”, he said sighing, “And how fucking old are you? You said you’re a vampire, don’t you? And if you remember me being in my mom womb you surely are older than you seem”  
“Well… I’m a quite young vampire, I’m only one hundred and twenty-one years old”, he said chuckling.  
Jisung widened his eyes, “COME AT ME AGAIN?!”  
Chan chuckled embarrassed, “Yeah... But I’m a young vampire! It’s like I’m only in my teen or something”, he tried to explain.  
“Aish, instead of calling you hyung I should call you dad”, said Jisung giggling.  
“I’M NOT THAT OLD JI!”  
“You are hyung”, the other said laughing, “But turning back to the reason you’re here… I wanted to ask you something about the letter I received from the academy…”  
“Sure, let’s see the letter first”  
“Well… that’s the problem… it blew up on his own after I tried to read it again, I only have the papers that were attached to it”  
“THE LETTER BLEW UP?!?!”, Chan was visibly terrified by that.  
The mahogany-haired boy sighed, “I guess that’s not normal…”  
“OF COURSE IT’S NOT!”, yelled Chan obviously worried, “I heard voices that it happened only one time and the thing is that no one, literally NO ONE, knows what happened to the person who received it. They just disappeared”  
“Fuck…”, Jisung was on the verge of a panic attack at that moment. Why him? Why it was always him? Couldn’t it be another person that time? Why should he be the one to always be in those kinds of situation?  
“Language boy!”, Chan scolded him, then he tried to calm him down, “I’m sure that those are just voices Ji, nothing will really happen to you, okay?”  
Jisung looked at him, he could feel that Chan was talking sincerely, and he nodded, calming down a bit, trying not to think of the worst situation.  
“Can you talk me a bit of the school?”, he asked with pleading eyes.  
“Of course”, Chan smiled, “Nowhere Academy is placed in a dimension called Absentia. Absentia wasn’t a dimension at first, it was just nihil, nothing. This dimension was created only by magic and no one really knows it’s real location, you can only go there with portals. If you’re not a student or a teacher you’ll not be able to enter, there is some kind of spell on the barriers and it’s always updated. Absentia was created to build the academy, so there’s nothing more than that. The school is really huge, and you can lose yourself easily there, but don’t worry you’ll always find someone who will help you. The students are divided into five houses, Gryphonwing, Silverfox, Nightwolf, Starhawk and Dragoneye. Every house has its own motto that highlighted his essence and strong points. Also, the houses have their own colors that represent it: red, black and gold for Dragoneye; blue, silver and black for Nightwolf; silver, orange, and green for Silverfox; light blue, silver and white for Starhawk; gold, purple and yellow for Gryphonwing. I’m inside Dragoneye, we are known for being a mass of hot-headed and impulsive people, but I’m still asking myself why… we are such a quiet dorm…”, said Chan spacing out, while thinking about the time they almost set on fire the Gryphonwing dorm.  
“I don’t know why, but I don’t trust your last words”, said Jisung looking at his new friend spacing out.  
“GOSH! Just because we almost set on fire a dorm that doesn’t mean we’re like that!”  
Jisung looked at him, eyes widening and jaw-dropping, “THE FUCK?!?!”, a smug smile than breakthrough his shocked face and his eyes were now glistening, “TELL ME HOW CAN I ENTER THAT HOUSE!!!! LIKE NOW!!!!”  
Chan stared at him for a minute, then he burst to laugh out loud, “GOD! If you were to be in the same house as mine it would be amazing Ji!”  
Jisung was laughing too, he missed having someone to talk to and laugh with, “Yeah, but how they put you in your house?”  
“Oh, that’s pretty simple. You would have to do a test, be yourself and let your heart guide you. You’ll be fine if you do so, also don’t worry about it too much, just do your best and have fun”, he said with a warming smile.  
“Okay, thanks Chan hyung”, Jisung smiled widely at him, “And what about the things I have to buy for school?”  
“I will guide you to two shops, in one we will get your cloak, in the other one your weapons and schoolbooks. Then tonight we will go to one of the Secret Office of the Academy”, explained Chan.  
“Good! Then let’s go, I’m way too excited to keep staying here sitting on the couch and doing nothing but talk”, said the mahogany-haired boy jumping up from the couch.  
Chan giggled at Jisung’s cuteness and got up too, “Sure, let’s go! First stop Mrs. Argent tailor’s shop!”  
Jisung nodded and after he took his phone, the house keys, and his wallet, they both went out of the flat, talking, laughing and joking around like they were two close friends.


	5. Gravediggers suits are the new trend!

As they walked through the city they passed by some bars and bakeries, displaying freshly baked croissants, nicely decorated cakes, cupcakes and donuts nicely presented, shortbread cookies nicely exhibited near colorful donuts. The smell of freshly baked bread could be smelt as the two guys passed near some bakeries. At some point, Jisung’s stomach couldn’t take it anymore and it started growling, making the boy feel embarrassed.

Chan chuckled, “You haven’t had breakfast yet, did you?”

Jisung shook his head, “I was a bit overwhelmed and shocked about the letter, the school, you… let’s say that I didn’t really think about eating”

“Alright, then let’s go into a bar to get you something to eat!”, said Chan taking his wrist and dragging him into a cafe that seemed quite nice.

The two guys sat on a table, after a few minutes a waitress came to them, “Good morning”, she said in a quite high tone, “What would you like to order?”

“A coffee for me and for my friend…”, Chan looked at Jisung who was still wondering about what he could eat.

“A piece of cheesecake and a passion fruit tea with green apple bubbles”, said Jisung smiling lightly at the girl.

The waitress wrote everything down and then nodded, “I’ll be back with your orders soon”, then she left.

As she wasn’t in sight anymore Jisung looked at Chan with a raised eyebrow, “Coffee? Really? Can you even drink it?”

“If I pour a really high quantity of blood in it, yes, but I don’t really like coffee anyway. I just took something so that they wouldn’t brag about someone sitting and not taking anything”, Chan shrugged his shoulders.

Jisung looked at him and sighed, “Just to let you know, I won’t drink your coffee”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to force you to drink it”, Chan chuckled.

“Good”, said Jisung chuckling too, “So… can you like tell me how it is to be in that school?”

“It’s actually better than you could ever think!”, said Chan sounding genuinely excited, “There aren’t really that many rules, and no one really follows them anyway. Well… the house I’m in doesn’t follow them, the others do follow them… What boring houses, don’t you think? Anyways there a lot of things that you can do when you have free time, for example, you can go to the rifle range. Well, if you are in the first two years you can go only if you know how to hold a gun or else they won’t let you enter it. There is also a spot dedicated to archery! Cool right? There are also tons of clubs, I’m in the music one, like most of my friends. Ah, just to let you know there are actually five versions per club in our school, one per house. They really don’t like to mingle students from different houses together, probably cause of the feuds between the houses. Just classes are collective”

As Chan finished to talk the waitress came with their orders, “Here is your order, enjoy”

Once she left, Jisung dug onto the cheesecake, taking a sip of his bubble tea in between, while Chan continued to talk about the school, “Don’t ever think of going too far away from the school, that dimension is not stable at all. It’s safe only in the school perimeter. They will surely advise you plenty of time, but just so you know if you end up in being there when pieces of dimension vanish, or you’ll enter some kind of portal and end up in another dimension or you’ll die. So don’t go outside the school unless is extremely necessary”

“Rwogwer!”, said Jisung with his cheeks stuffed with food.

Chan chuckled, “You resemble-”

Jisung swallowed the food in one go, “Don’t even try saying that!”

“-a squirrel”, said Chan laughing, “It’s cute”

Jisung sighed and chuckled, “Well at least you didn’t say I resemble a rat”

“Nah, you’re more like a squirrel”, said Chan giggling.

“Chan hyung, can I ask you something?”, Chan nodded, “Can you tell me something about you? You know a lot about me, but I don’t know anything about you”  
Chan smiled at him and then nodded, “First of all my full name is Bang Christopher Chan, so if you want you can also call me Chris or Christopher. At the academy, they call me either Chan or Chris. As you already know I’m a vampire, when I’m not at school I usually go visit my parents. Right now they’re in Australia, luckily there aren’t many vampire hunters there. As I already said to you I’m one hundred and twenty-one years old, but it’s just like I’m only twenty-one. I’ll be attending my fourth year at the academy this year. At the academy, I have tons of friends and I basically know everything about everyone and everything that happens, mostly because some people just talk too much. Anyways I’ve only three close friends, one of them is also my boyfriend. Ah, I miss him so much and I just saw him a few hours ago…”, said Chan sighing, “Right now he’s staying with my parents in Australia, luckily they didn’t have any problem with him being a werewolf… Once we’ve done everything here you could come with me back to Australia, so that I can introduce you to him and also to my parents”

Jisung smiled at him, “If I won’t be a bother, then yes”, the mahogany-haired boy smile disappeared as some thought came to his mind, “You know this is really strange to me… I really never had friends whatsoever… those who pretended to be my friends just distanced themselves as all of them were terrified that if they stayed near me something could happen to them… back then I didn’t know why those things happened to me, but at least now I know. I just hope that at the academy I’ll be able to start over and make friends”

“You will trust me”, smiled at him Chan, “And by the way, you already have your first friend in front of you"

A smug smile made its way on Jisung’s face, “Nah, you’re more like a dad”

“You didn’t!”, Chan whispered-yelled in shock.

Jisung looked up at him with an innocent smile, “Did what?”

Chan shook his head, “Anyways… what happens around you to make people run away?”  
“I…”, Jisung looked up at Chan, “You won’t be scared after I’ll tell you, will you?”

The blonde smiled reassuringly at him, “I won’t”

Jisung nodded and, after taking his last bite of cheesecake and one sip of his drink, he started talking, “Usually windows broke as I pass by, antifire alarms go off just with me being near. More than once recipients exploded in the chemistry classroom when I was there. Once I just touched lightly a glass door and it shuttered in a million pieces”

Chan was more beyond shocked by what he heard, “Ji, I think that we should find a way for you to control your powers or these accidents will just multiply”

Jisung nodded and chuckled, “I’m glad you didn’t run away”

“Why would I?”, giggled Chan, “It’s not your fault if those accidents happened, you didn’t know anything about your powers”

Jisung nodded and shrugged, “It’s not like now I know more about them”

“In these few weeks before school starts we’ll help you out”, said Chan smiling warmly, “Now let’s go”

Jisung finished quickly his bubble tea and, after paying, they went out on the street.

They walked for about ten more minutes before Chan took them in a dark and narrow alley, that most people didn’t even seem to notice. They went down the backstreet until Chan stopped before a well-finished shop, at the shop windows were exposed some refined fabric as well as some fine detailed dresses and scarfs. Outside the shop, a roundish black sign had inlaid in fine calligraphy the name of the shop, ‘Mrs. Argent’s tailor’s shop for magical creatures’.

Chan smiled at Jisung as he opened the door and entered the shop. The shop was rather small and concentrated on height, the shelves were organized well and everything in that shop was neatly disposed to let the customers feel at ease. The scent of cinnamon and cardamom filled the room, giving it a pleasant aroma.

A few seconds after the shop’s doorbell rang a short and chubby elderly woman came from the backside of the shop. Her silver hairs were gracefully tied in a chignon, her glasses, too big for her, slipped on her nose as with a swift move she put them back.

She observed them, before talking, “Good morning and welcome to my shop, how can I help you?”

“Auntie, why so formal?”, whined Chan as he looked to the woman.

The woman sighed, “Christopher I’m not your auntie. And stop whining for everything”, the elderly smiled at Jisung, “I’m Jessica Argent, owner of this shop. How can I help you…?”

“Jisung, Han Jisung”, said the mahogany-haired boy.

The elderly smiled at him, “How can I help you Jisung?”

“I need a cloak for the academy…”

Her eyes shined at those words, “Alright! Let’s take your size first”

With a swift move of the hand, she made a measuring tape appear in her hand and instantly took Jisung’s measures, “A standard cloak, right?”

“Yes, a standard one”, answered Chan on Jisung’s behalf.

The woman nodded and took a ladder to reach a certain fabric. She made or way on the chair passing some colorful cloth, some had printed or sewed on it a simple or more elaborate design. She stopped once she was in front a shelf full of black fabric, that to Jisung seemed all the same, but to the tailor, they were different from one another as the shades were different. She stood there a bit looking thoroughly at the cloth, once she found what she was searching for a thin spool was pulled out of the shelf.

What hit Jisung was that the spool was almost finished, _‘Or the cloaks for the academy are that required or this year gravediggers suits are the new trend’_. Which one of the two options was true however would always be a mystery. Jisung didn’t dare ask as he didn’t want to be taken as an idiot.

She then looked over them and asked him, “Do you prefer normal or frog buttons?”

“Frog buttons will do just fine”

The silver-haired woman smiled, “Perfect! Wait for a few minutes here, I’ll sew this right now”

Mrs. Argent vanished in the backside of the shop, reappearing after a while with a newly sewed cloak, “Try it on, I want to see if it suits you”

Jisung nodded his head and without saying anything he tried his new and first cloak.

“Perfect, it’s absolutely perfect!”, said the elderly as she continued to compliment her own work then she looked at Chan smiling, “Christopher, I might be wrong, but I think you just found a member of your own house. You should be proud to have an opportunity to have such a special boy in your house”

Chan smiled back, “It’s not said that he’ll be a Dragoneye yet, first he’ll have to do the test. And what do you mean by ‘special’?”

“You’ll see”, a smug smile was shown on her face, “Now you should go. You have to drop by Jae’s shop, don’t you?”

Chan nodded and, after paying for the cloak and going out of the shop, they started walking again, both thinking what the elderly woman might be talking about.


	6. Jisung and the book that tried to cut off his hand – first act

"So... Do you perhaps know what she was referring to?"

"Sure Chan, like I knew I was basically a demon before my parents died", answered him Jisung rolling his eyes.

Chan sighed, "I'll take that as a no"

"I thought it was pretty obvious", said Jisung in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, sorry, I thought maybe you're aunt wrote down something in the letter"

Jisung looked at him before sighing, "Other than phrases like 'we're sorry we didn't tell you anything' or 'we wanted you to live a normal life' or 'we love you' and the half-demon, half banshee fact... nope, they didn't write anything about this matter"

"That's great...", said Chan a bit disappointed, "What about your grandparents?"

Jisung shook his head, "They died two years ago, and I only met my real mothers' parents. I never met any other relatives now that I think of it"

"Wow... they really tried their best to take you away from the shadows' world"

Jisung looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "From what?"

"The shadows' world, it's how we call the world that humans don't know exist", explained Chan before he stopped walking, "We are here"

Jisung followed Chan's gaze and what he saw in front of him was a shop filled up of ancient books. The wood sign was probably as ancient as the book inside the shop and on it in gothic calligraphy there was engraved the name of the shop, 'Rare Books Emporium'. The store seemed empty if not for the owner who was reading one of the books on his desk.

The two boys entered the emporium, making the bell attached to the door ring and catching the attention of the young owner.

The man welcomed them with a soft smile as he stood up from his seat. He was young and probably was in his latest twenties, even though his unkempt appearance made him seem a few years older.

"Chan is been so long since I saw you!", said the man walking up to them and bringing Chan in a hug.

Chan smiled hugging him back, "That's true Jae, maybe too much"

"So, what brings you here with your friend?", the guy asked as soon as he released Chan from the hug, he then stretched out his hand to Jisung, "By the way, I'm Jae, nice to meet you"

"Jisung, nice to meet you too", greeted back the mahogany-haired boy.

"We're here because he needs things for the Academy", answered Chan to Jae's question.

The raven-haired boy's eyes lit up and clapped excited, "Follow me then!"

The two boys followed Jae to the storeroom of the emporium when he got near a pair of weirdly well-kept and immaculate books Jae let his index and middle finger roam on them and pulled them. A sound of a door opening made them turn to a wall of the room and they saw an elevator in front of it.

"Hop on guys!", exclaimed Jae as he got on before them.

Chan smiled and followed his friend, while Jisung looked amazed by what he saw and waited a few seconds before following the two.

Once they were all in Jae pressed a button and they started moving down, "We will go to the second underground floor to look for the weapon you need"

The two boys nodded, soon enough they entered the huge armory of the emporium. Jisung was beyond shocked at how enormous that place was, he saw also an indication for a rifle range.

"So... from where do we wanna start? Guns? Compound bow? Rifles? Crossbow? Knives? Daggers?"

Chan sighed, "Just what the school requires"

"So... A standard dagger and a weapon of his choice. Alright!", said Jae as he walked away from them to get back a few seconds after with three boxes. He places them on a table near them.

The two boys went near him as he started again, "I thought we should start with the dagger's choice. By the way, did you ever used guns?"

"Yeah, my dad brought me with him to play soft-air, but I really don't like them. I prefer a thousand times more white weapons, easier to manage and you can't shoot at your foot involuntarily", answered Jisung truthfully.

Chan looked at him chuckling, "Please don't tell me that you really shoot at your foot"

Jisung looked down a bit embarrassed, it's not like he had any intention to do that, but his father forgot to tell him that he had taken off the safety and unfortunately he had pulled the trigger and shot at his foot.

Jae just continued with his talking, not really caring about what the other said about unwillingly shooting himself, "I'll let you try a pair of guns at the rifle range, but for now let's concentrate on these daggers"

Jisung nodded and listened to Jae's explanation, "So those three are the standard daggers that the Academy approve. They are all in their basic form, F1, M1, and A1. They are very different from each other, even if they have some common features so that everyone can handle them easily. A flat and smooth blade in regular steel with a heavy shaped handle and covered with vegetal rubber", he stopped talking as he took the first box, "This one in the rigid cardboard box is a Basic F1. I took one to let you see it, but since they are all handmade they are all different. There isn't one that is identical, especially if we look at the handle. Just think that we have one with a pink handle in stock! Obviously unsold due to not having enough female costumers... and girls nowadays think that it's something too flashy and prefer to go for some more traditional colors... Tell me if a glittered gold handle can be seen as something sober and normal?!", snorted Jae as he tried to calm himself down a bit.

Jisung went neat the table and opened the box, the dagger was laid on a light antique pink cloth padding. The blade was one inch broad and it ended with a sharp ogival tip. The handle seemed to be golden, covered with a black rubber layer that seemed to intertwined with the silver blade, giving it a sense of a well-balanced contrast.

The mahogany-haired boy studied the dagger a bit, it was surely well-made, and it seemed to be extremely refined. However, it resulted a bit difficult to think that it was efficient in fights. It needs to be said that if he had to use that kind of dagger for self-defense, he would surely prefer to run like there was no tomorrow.

"Try it on Chan", encouraged him the young seller, while Chan seemed a bit offended by that.

"Why not?", said Jisung shrugging his shoulders. He took the dagger and he rotated it twice in his hands before doing a pair of lunges towards the vampire, that was having hiss fit, cursing the two guys.

Jisung's face twisted in a snarl, "The blade itself isn't bad, but it doesn't convince me. I found it quite uncomfortable if I have to change quickly the position of my hand on the handle to speed up my attacks. It's a refined dagger, but I don't need it to put it on display"

Jae looked at him impressed and then referring to Chan said, "See? I'm not the only one who thinks like this"

Chan raised his eyebrow, "What's the problem if I like a certain type of dagger over another? Besides I don't have this kind of problems"

"Yeah, yeah, we know... you're a vampire, you're extremely fast, blah, blah, blah", said Jae as he opened the midnight blue box, "This, instead, is a Basic A1"

Before looking at the second dagger, Jisung asked, "Sorry if I ask you, but what's the meaning of F, M, and A?"

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry, I completely forgot to tell you. They mean Fantasy, Medieval and Assault"

Jisung nodded and looked down at the second dagger. On a crimson velvet padding, it was displayed a broad black blade dagger with a simple black rubbed handle, that gave a sense of comfortable use. The junction between the blade and the handle was interrupted by a purple amethyst enshrined in a silver strand that gave it the shape of a waning moon. Two pairs of silver fibers started from under the moon, one in the direction of the blade, where the twist ended to the first two centimeters of the blade itself. The other pair parted towards the handle, where the twist of the two silver strands ended with a flat metallic plate, that signaled the end of the dagger.

Jisung smiled slightly as he let his finger run over the outline of the moon, "It's similar to the knife that it's supplied to the Marine corps, even though I think no one ever saw a moon on that knives"

"I'd say no", affirmed Jae laughing, "If you like the Basic A1 I can bring you some other examples. The ornament change from daggers to daggers, the same for the combination blade-handle"

"No, this is perfect, it's just...", Jisung looked at the moon-shaped amethyst sighing, "nostalgic"

"Nostalgic?"

"Yeah... the moon reminds me of the one that is engraved on the jewelry box of my biological mother, while the dagger reminds me of the one that my foster father had. When he lived in the United States he was part of the Marine corps... Semper Fidelis... Always faithful, he told me often these words when I was a kid. He also told me his background on the Marine corps", the mahogany-haired boy smiled as he thought about his past and as he chuckled a bit he added, "Sometimes he would make up some stories about horrific creatures, but now that I think about it, maybe he was telling the truth"

Jisung took the dagger and, as he did before, he played a bit with it before striking a couple of lunges splitting the air with it.

"Lightweight and easy to handle, as I remembered it", he affirmed as he placed it back on his box, "The last one is an M1, isn't it?"

Jae nodded, "Yeah, but it's no use letting you see it if you are comfortable with the A1"

"I want to see it, just out of curiosity"

Jae nodded and took the blue-sky box, handing the dagger to Jisung. The third dagger was similar to the first one, cross-shaped with a flat blade that went tightening towards the tip, almost shaping a triangle. The handle was a leather color and it ended with a wedge-shaped pommel, like the medieval swords' one. To break the blade from the handle there were two silver wolf heads, refined in every little detail.

"For this model, the colors of the handles are pretty much the same, everyone in leather color. However the animals' heads change from dagger to dagger, there isn't one that is identical", explained Jae, "Obviously this one resembles the medieval swords' craftmanship"

The mahogany-haired boy tested the dagger as the first two. Like the first dagger, it had a refined facture, but it was definitely not as comfortable as the second one he tried.

"I will buy the Basic A1", affirmed the guy at the end.

"Great choice. Now let's go to riffle range to let you try some guns", said Jae as he guided them to another wing of the stockroom.

As they got there, Jae vanished to reappear a few minutes later with two guns, an automatic and semi-automatic one.

"Now let's see what you got", he said as he guided them to a long hallway that ended with at least five firing positions with the targets already in place.

As soon as everyone wore goggles and ears protections, Jae handed the automatic gun to Jisung and encouraged him to shoot at the target.

Jisung nodded and, after taking aim, he shot at the target until the charger ran out of bullets. The automatic gun wasn't that bad, it was light and maneuverable, similar to the one his father let him try at the rifle range once. The only difference was that his father would surely buy it, Jisung wouldn't. He didn't really like firearms. They were too noisy, and he never liked the feeling the vibration given by the kickback gave him. Jisung gave back the weapon to Jae, who handed him the semiautomatic once, which seemed to be a fourth-generation Glock.

After he emptied the charger of that gun too, Jisung looked at the young seller and asked him a really innocent question as he looked at him with an equally sadistic smile, "Do you have a sniper rifle?"

Jae grinned at him and nodded, he vanished once again and got back a few seconds later with what the younger boy asked him.

"I didn't expect you to have this passion", said Jae, still surprised by Jisung's question.

Jisung shrugged his shoulders, "It's not really a passion... I just prefer to shoot from more or less long ranges", explained the mahogany-haired boy as he moved back into the long hallway they came by, "Can I use a table to lay down the rifle?"

Jae nodded and took an unused table that was in the rifle range and positioned it where Jisung stopped. The mahogany-haired boy laid down the rifle and when the two boys where behind him he prepared himself to shoot.

The shot soon took place and the two guys watching were indeed surprised at Jisung's high-precision as he shot right into the forehead of the target.

"That's a sniper rifle!", exclaimed Jisung as he looked at the weapon with admiration.

"Wow! How the heck did you do that?"

"It's not a huge distance this... anyone could hit easily the target", tried to justify himself the younger, "Also this riffle as a pretty good scope and it's well-balanced. The vibration given by the kickback isn't even that unpleasant. Anyone could use this without too many problems"

Jae, instead, thought differently and called Chan, "Try the riffle and tell me what you think about it"

The blonde nodded and shot two bullets. Both of them got on the target, one hit the shoulder as the other the neck, but Chan didn't seem happy about the result.

"How can you say that it's comfortable? I was aiming for the head and it hit somewhere else!", Chan seemed upset about his poor performance.

"Here. This is the difference between a rookie and an almost professional", affirmed Jae, "I guess you played as a sniper when you had soft-air matches"

"Yeah...", nodded Jisung blushing slightly, "I really never like guns... and, after I shot my foot, also my father understood that they weren't very suitable for me"

"So he decided to let you try with snipers rifle", ventured Jae looking at the boy, who just nodded, "Do you want to try other weapons?"

Jisung smiled at him shaking his head, "No, but thanks for the offer. I'll take the dagger and this riffle"

"Good", said Jae excited as he replaced the weapon inside his special container, "Let's go take a look for your books now"

The three boys made their way back to the elevator, taking the dagger from the table they had left it on. They went up one floor and as the elevator opened they were in front of a really well-organized and enormous library.

"So... you need the books for the first year, right?", asked Jae as he looked at the list on the computer on the table near them.

Chan rolled his eyes, "Yes, he needs that books, surely not the ones for the fifth year"

Jae ignored him completely as he tried to remember where all the books were placed. In like five minutes the boy found every book Jisung needed and placed them on the table.

"There should be all the books you need, take a look to see if I forgot something", Jae handed Jisung the book list and the mahogany-haired boy started passing them one by one.

As he got to "Creatures' Science Volume 1" he noticed that the book wasn't there. He kept it in his mind as he went through the rest of the books on the list. The only book that was missing was that, he was going to tell it to Jae when he noticed a dark book covered with fur, or so it seemed. Out of curiosity, he tried to pet the book, but as he got near it with his hand, the book attacked him biting him. The poor boy yelled in no time as he retracted his hand.

Chan and Jae, heard Jisung's scream, got neat the table and both started laughing as they saw the book, "How the heck did you turn into a book again?"

The book didn't answer, but he tried biting the vampire to get him to stop laughing, but it unintentionally bit Jisung once again, who found a new bite sign to the height of his bicep.

"Can you please tell me what the fuck is happening and why that thing keeps on biting me?"

"It's just my sister... She probably tried another new chant... to be a half-fairy she's pretty clumsy", said Jae as he searched for something in the desk's drawers, "Found it!", yelled as he showed them a little ampoule containing a bright blue liquid.

He poured a drop of what was inside the ampoule and a few seconds after the book was replaced by a young ravened-haired girl with his hair slightly wavy. Her angelic appearance was still intact before she opened her mouth, "You two! Morons! How much did you want to let me stay as a book?! Did you have any fucking idea of how many people could have bought me?!"

"I'd say no one from the bites you give", mumble Jisung, "You nearly cut my hand off with your first bite!"

"Oh! I'm sorry wimpy boy, I see that here we have another man without guts", eyed him he girl.

"Hey! Watch your mouth Hyelin!", his brother scolded her, while she pouted angrily.

Jisung cleared his voice and the talked, "Going back to the books... I just need the creatures' science one"

"Oh yes, I got it here", said Jae as he took a book with a white cover and red butterflies printed on it. He placed it with the other books, "If that was the last, we're finished here and we can go upstairs", affirmed Jae as the other two nodded. He then looked at his sister, "Stay out of trouble while I'm upstairs"

Hyelin spat out a fit of curses to his brother as the three boys reached the elevator with the books and the weapons.

Jisung quickly paid for his things before Jae asked, "These things will be all sent directly to the Academy. I'll do a temporary hex on them to write the initials of your name, but I need to know if for the weapons I have to write the name on the weapons themselves, on their boxes or on both of them. Also, I need to know your surname"

"Both of them", said Jisung, "Just to be safer"

"Alright", nodded Jae, "Your initials?"

"An H and a J", answered Jisung.

"Good, I'll work on that in a few minutes", assured Jae.

Jisung nodded and, after talking for a few more minutes, Chan and Jisung left the shop bidding their goodbyes to the boy and going back to Jisung's flat to talk and wait for the night to come.


	7. What do you mean by ‘blood and cheesehumanburger menu’?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ TW: mention of torture and rape

It was already past two in the morning, Jisung was peacefully sleeping on the couch as Chan was still awake, after all, he really didn’t need any sleep as he was basically dead. Unfortunately for Jisung, his serene sleep was interrupted by something or more like someone’s voice in his head.

“Help me”, cried the voice in his head, “Please help me! He’s gonna kill me, please! Someone helps me!”

As the last few words were fading, Jisung was catapulted in a dark pitch room, lightened only by a pale flame. He tried moving his arms, but he couldn’t. He was sat on the ground, wrists tied up with handcuffs connected through chains to the wall he was laying against. He tried to stand up, but he couldn’t, his legs were hurting too much. He looked down and saw that his ankles were broken. He heard small whimpers in the dark room he was into, but it didn’t seem like someone else other than him was there. Soon he felt tears rolling down his cheeks, quickly coming to the realization that he was the one who was whimpering. He heard muffled noises coming from outside his ‘prison’ and, as he looked up, he saw a mirror in front of him. What he saw in the mirror shocked him deeply, he didn’t know what was going on and what he was feeling seemed less and less a dream or just a mere nightmare.

The mirror reflected the image of a young woman, a nice girl with long blonde hair. However, the girl seemed exhausted, fresh cuts were present all over her body, purple and black signs on her pale skin were making it clear that someone had been beating her up pretty bad and frequently. She was also extremely skinny like she hadn’t eaten a decent meal in days if not even weeks and the pale tone of her skin made it clear that she was dehydrated. Her clothes had been torn off almost completely and she was shivering from the cold. Dried and fresh white stains were covering her lower body, mostly the inside part of her thighs. She was crying mumbling here and there small cries of help, “Please anyone, help me. I can’t take it anymore”

As she was saying those last words the door opened revealing a middle-aged man, he was huge and extremely tall, probably over two meters. The man stepped near the girl and growled loudly, “Stay still this time little slut or your punishment will be worse”

He didn’t even give time to the girl to say anything that, after removing the chains from the handcuffs, he took her up throwing her onto a bed. He turned her on her stomach and soon remover her underwear as the girl was silently crying and mentally screaming for help.

And like that the dream ended.

Chan, who was sitting near a sleeping Jisung, saw him sit up. At first, he thought that he woke up, but soon he realized Jisung’s eyes were still closed.

Suddenly Jisung’s eyes shut open scaring Chan almost to death. His eyes were weird, and Chan found it very strange as he never saw someone's eyes turn like that. The white part of his eyes turned to a deep pitch-black while his iris was now lilac. A few seconds after Jisung started screaming in a really high pitch.

Chan quickly covered his ears as he knew that a banshee’s scream could be lethal for his developed earing. Everything in the house was vibrating due to Jisung’s high pitch scream and windows were threatening to shut into a billion pieces.

The blonde vampire started lightly kicking Jisung’s side to bring him back from his vision or whatever he was seeing. It took him a few kicks before he was able to wake up Jisung completely and he saw his iris turning from lilac to red, that wasn’t a good sign.

Jisung blinked a few times his eye shields, taking a few moments to realize where he was and what happened in his ‘dream’. After he realized it was at his home, he relaxed sinking into the soft leather of the couch. He looked at Chan giving him a smile and whispered him a thank you.

“That’s nothing Ji”, smiled back Chan still worried about Jisung’s eyes color.

Jisung nodded and let his hand hang freely on the armrest of the sofa, brushing it slightly against the plant that was placed near the couch.

Chan’s eyes widened as he saw the plant die within a few seconds and decided to scoot a little bit farther away from Jisung, at least until he’ll turn back to his normal self.

Jisung sighed as he saw the umpteenth plant die because of him and just pulled back his hand before turning to Chan, “I’m sorry you had to see this… It’s been a while since it happened”

“Don’t worry”, said Chan shaking his head and smiling at him, “It just scared me a bit and I won’t touch you until your eyes turn back to normal, but that’s okay Ji. Also, you have the same power your mother had”

Jisung looked at him confused, “Can banshee do this?”

“No, they can’t. I think just you and previously also your mother”, answered Chan, “You see, your mother wasn’t just a banshee, I don’t actually know what she was, my parents know so we should ask them once we get to Australia”

Jisung nodded and sighed, “When are we going there?”

“As soon as we will finish at the Secret Office”

Jisung nodded once again, “Let’s wait until my eyes turn back to normal then we can go”

Chan agreed eagerly as he didn’t want to deal with accidents along their way there.

It took Jisung about five minutes before going back to normal, it was a kinda fast process and he was pretty happy about that.

It was past three in the morning when they started walking down the desolated streets of Seoul until they came to their stop.

Jisung was quick to look up at the building and he was indeed shocked at what he had in front of him, “Is this a joke?!”

“No, it’s not”, stated Chan chuckling as he made his way inside the McDonalds, “Come on, follow me”

Jisung shook his head, before following his newfound friend and going with him to make an order.

“Welcome to McDonald's, what would you like to order?”, asked the blonde girl that was on duty.

Chan quickly replied, “We would like to have two cheeseburgers and two large coke”, stated the boy as the girl typed away on her display, “We also need the enrollment paper for the Academy, thanks”

“I’m going to take them”, stated the girl before asking, “Would you like to taste our new humanburger or cheesehumanburger menu? It’s approved by the Magic Health Department. We also have the black shadow menu and the blood one if you would like”

Chan shook his head, “No, thank you. Just put blood in one of the two cokes thanks”

“I will add it now”, stated the girls, “The food is offered by the Academy, I’m going to take the papers”

After a few moments, Jisung was already filling out the papers and handing it back to the girl as Chan had taken their food.

They quickly sat down on an empty booth before starting eating, “I would have never thought that this place hid such a secret”

“Trust me, there are a lot of things you’ll never expect”, stated Chan chuckling as he bit his cheeseburger.

“I’m sure of it”, hummed Jisung as he took a sip of his coke, “I can’t wait to see the school”

The blonde shook his head smiling, “You’ll surely love that school. I just hope we’ll be in the same house”

“That would be amazing”, giggled out Jisung, “When are we going to Australia?”

Chan chuckled as he took a sip of his bloody coke, “As soon as you will get your things packed”

“What are we waiting for then?”, exclaimed Jisung finishing his cheeseburger and taking his coke as he stood up, “Let’s go home and pack!”

Chan chuckled at the boy enthusiasm and ate the last piece of cheeseburger he had before taking his special coke with him, “Let’s go”

The boys almost ran at the mahogany-haired boy’s flat and as they got inside Jisung bolted to his room, getting out his suitcases and rashly putting everything he thought he may need inside. He also got with him the wood jewel-case with the engraved waning moon, the one his real mother left him when she died.

After an hour or so Jisung was out of his room with his suitcases full and ready to go, “I’m ready”

“That’s good”, stated Chan chuckling as he took one of the two suitcases Jisung had, “We can go now then”

The younger nodded eagerly as he followed his friend out of the apartment and down in the streets once again.

They walked in the mains streets for a bit, before they started turning into more sketchy streets. They continued to walk until they were in front of a dead-end, Jisung stopped walking as he saw the wall, while Chan continued walking.

Jisung looked at him questioningly before he saw the older pass through the wall like it was nothing. He stood there a few seconds shocked before he followed the blonde. As he came in contact with the wall he couldn’t forget the amazing sensation he felt passing through it. He got through something slimy, but at the same time pleasurable. It was a soft and smooth feeling on the skin, almost fragile, as the thin coat, he had just gone through seemed to shatter in several small droplets as it came in contact with his skin. In other words, it was like he had just gone through a thin layer of water and got out completely dry.

On the other side of what he thought it could be a portal, there was Chan waiting for him, “Welcome to Australia mate”


End file.
